The Month After Detention
by TheGrandDisciple
Summary: This will be following the gang in the Month after the fateful detention. Starting from monday before school starts, to a little bit after school ends. Keeping it at the school! Enjoy! Rated Teen for strong language and some adult situations. Please R
1. Week 1-Monday

_**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE BREAKFAST CLUB OR ITS CHARACTERS!**_

_**MONDAY AFTER DETENTION!**_

It is about forty-five minutes before the school opens. The school is sitting silent and still in the cold Illinois morning. From across the football field comes John Bender. He's wearing the same clothes he wore on Saturday. drops and stomps out his cigarette before going behind the bleachers. He wonders if she will show up. He asked Claire on Saturday before she left to please meet him there before school starts. Now it's a waiting game.

Once the students begin coming to school, Bender sees the B.M.W. and his heart skips a beat. He sees Claire get out of the car. She's wearing a dark pink top, designer blue jeans, the same designer brown boots from Saturday and a nice white jacket with fur on the collar. Bender watches her walk passed the tennis courts, look around and quickly run to the bleachers. Once she reaches them she embraces Bender and they share a very passionate kiss.

"Well good morning to you too… Princess!" Bender says with a laugh.

"Good morning to you too… Mr. Bender!" She replies jokingly.

"So, are you ready to be seen walking down the hallways with me?" He asks.

Claire stands silent for me a moment and looks around. She takes a deep breath and says, "Yes! Let's do it!"

"That didn't seem too convincing. Are you sure you're gonna do this? Or you second guessing yourself cause of your damn friends?" He asks kind of irritated.

"Fuck them! We don't have anything to be ashamed of or to hide! I'm sure!" She replies sternly.

"I like the feistiness you're showing. Let's go babe." He says.

They head towards the school together. They pass by Andy but they don't see him because he's mixed in with his jock friends. Andy is talking to his friends about the upcoming meet and heads into the halls. He's wearing the same clothes from detention. It's what he always wears. He heads into the hallways with his jock friends.

Before they officially go in, Claire grabs and holds Benders hand. Bender holds her and they walk into the hallways of the school. Everyone is in shock to see them walking and holding hands. Andy sees them and is astonished. Then he smiles and starts to think about Saturdays events. Claire's friends stand in shock and surprise as Andy and his friends walk up to them.

"Oh my god did you see that. Claire and hobo John Bender? Ewe!" Shannon says to the group.

"She just lost her good standing around here didn't she?" Replies Dennis.

"No shit" Someone else replies.

Andy's heard enough and walks away. The others confused. He's becoming conflicted. He is standing at his locker when Brian walks into the hallways. Allison is not far behind him. Andy quickly takes off his Letterman's Jacket, throws it in his locker and leans into his locker so that they won't see him. Brian and Allison walk past him. Brian wearing the same jacket from detention but this time a red turtle neck, blue jeans and blue low top converses. Allison is wearing her black coat with a blue top, white skirt, her converses and her hair in a ponytail.

Brian goes to his locker and Allison begins to search the hallways. Andy just heads to his classroom. Brian heads to his home room. On his way he walks by Bender and Claire and he raises his hand, kind of waiving and continues on. Then he hears something he isn't expecting to hear. It's Bender.  
"Hey! Get your ass back over here! Now!" He demands with that serious John Bender look.  
Brian inhales deeply, turns around and walks up to Bender, who leans over and looks him in the eye.  
"Uh…Um, hey… Bender. Um… What's, uh, going on?" Brian asks nervously.

"The problem? The problem is, is that you just walk on by here and think you can at me and my girl!" Bender says. Still with the John Bender look and a very intimidating tone.

"Yea. Um, uh…I'm…um sorry about that Bender." Brian replies as Allison walks up and stands amongst the spectators with her mouth open and she is very nervous.

"You should be sorry Johnson! You don't wave at me and Claire!" He says in a mocking tone and acting out the motion before he continues, "You walk up and say hi and… Give your friends a fucking hug man!" John shouts as he laughs and hugs and spins Brian around.  
"You're my friend Bri; don't be afraid to talk to me ok?" He says.

Brian smiles and gives John and Claire hugs. Before they walk away Bender looks at everyone and announces, "What? Brian Johnson is a cool little geek! He's our friend! I'll be friends with whoever the hell I want! So will she! You got problems with that, you can, Kiss! My! Ass!" John and Claire walk with Brian to his class. Then Bender walks Claire to her class before they give each other a kiss. Bender decides to actually go to class today and this time for a whole different reason, he can't wait for lunch.

Allison smiles and lets out a giggle before she continues her search for Andy. Allison finds Andy and walks up to him. She bumps into him to get his attention. He looks at her and then looks away when she tries to get a kiss. She grabs his arm, turns him around and looks at him.  
"What's the matter babe?" She asks

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. I just didn't know it was you." Is his answer.

"Bullshit Andy! I saw you hide from me and Brian! You can't hide from me. Why are you avoiding me? Are you ashamed? Is that it?"

"No. I just… I don't know! I'm not ashamed but, I also don't know what they'd think seeing us. My dad and the others, it's ok that they know. But I… I'm not sure how to take it if everyone else here doesn't accept it. I couldn't take it. I like you Allison. I also don't want you hurt if they start talking. I don't know that I want everyone knowing yet. Just, I don't know. I'm confused!"

"So that's it? You can be seen with me around people who aren't your friends? You talked to me on the phone all day yesterday but avoid me all damn morning. You don't even notice my new clothes! Or that I've changed my appearance because I'm happy! You wanted me all Saturday for what? A fling? Is that it? You're confused about us! You're not confused! You just used me because you're an asshole!" She screams in face and then slaps him in it with tears rolling down her face and she runs off crying.

Andy just stands silent for a minute before he mutters, "Shit!" The bell rings and now he'll have to wait til lunch to try and talk to her.


	2. Week 1-Monday After Lunch&School

_**Monday Lunchtime And After School**_

After school started, Allison asked to go to the bathroom because she couldn't stop crying. She skips the rest of her classes and hides behind the gym the rest of the day. Bender surprisingly paid attention in his first four classes, despite being slightly distracted with his thoughts about Claire and whatever it is she brought them for lunch. Claire is constantly spacing out thinking about her first lunch together with Bender. Brian surprisingly is distracted the entire day because he actually has friends. Andy hasn't been able to pay attention all day. He is distracted to the point where he gets sent to the showers from weight training class.

The bell rings at the end of fourth period and signals the beginning of lunch. Immediately Bender heads to the outside lunch tables. He finds the table that he and Claire like the most and tells the kids sitting there to beat it. Reluctantly they move because no one says no to John Bender. John sits down and smiles when he sees Claire. Claire smiles and sits down.

"So what's for lunch babe?" He asks.

"I thought I'd bring something you like so I brought Chicken Wings." She replies smiling.

"Oh babe! Damn! We just met yet you know me too well!" He replies as he puts his foot up on the table and grabs a chicken wing.

"John," Claire begins, "What you did in the hallways this morning, that was so sweet but totally unlike you. I was moved though. That was so nice what you did for Brian. I just… hope you meant it."

Bender looks up and throws his chicken wing down on the plate. "Damn it Claire! After spent all day yesterday together and after everything I told you! I guess I'll tell you one more time and I mean this," He says as he holds her hand and looks into her eyes, "The people here at this fuckin' school don't know or give a shit about me. Those who do know me barely know me. They know me for who they want me to be. Now I don't have to banter to those assholes. I realized Saturday that I don't have to keep trying to impress people, I don't have to be an asshole, judging, No more lies or insensitivity. I can finally be the person I've been wanting to be. That person is me… John Bender. Knowing that people have gotten to know me, and the like me for me and care, I don't have to be that person I've portrayed for the last three years. I have friends and a truly beautiful girlfriend. That means more to me than all the beer, cigarettes or dubage in the world." He says with a tear running down his face.

Claire smiles and looks back at him. "That's the kindest and sweetest and somehow, most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me. It's good to know that you were telling me the truth and that you meant it all." She says.

"Let's eat before it gets cold." Bender says.

They both laugh and get to eating the chicken wings.

Andy comes out of the locker room and takes to the hallways looking for Allison. He feels bad for what he said and has been thinking about it all day. He doesn't find her in the hallways so he goes to the lunch room and looks around. He still doesn't Allison anywhere. He walks outside and punches the hallway door.

"Shit! Where is she! Why? Why did I have to say that! Damn it!" He says to himself.

He walks by Claire and Bender and stops at their table.

"Oh hey Sporto! What's up?" Bender asks.

"Hi Andy. What's going on?" Claire asks.

"Hey guys. Have you seen Allison? Andy asks.

"No we haven't seen her at all today. We saw her come in behind Brian but she took off quickly. Guess she was looking for you." Claire replies.

"Alright thanks." Andy replies

"Did something happen? The way you're acting is like if you don't find her now, suddenly all is upside down in the wide world of Sporto!" Bender replies.

"Fuck you Bender!" Andy says and walks away.

"What? It was a legit question." Bender says.

"You so need to work on the way you word things John." Claire says.

Andy keeps looking for Allison. He passes by the gym twice and looks in all the places Allison would be hiding. He finally sees her behind the gym. He starts to walk to her. She looks over and tells him to piss off and walks away. He tries to chase after her and she disappears in the crowd of students. Andy once again is mad at his self and hits the wall. He sits against the wall to try and figure out what to do to get her to talk to him.

Brian is on his way to the cafeteria when he bumps into Allison. She accidentally knocks him down. He stands back up and when he gives her a hug she embraces him and starts uncontrollably crying. Brian gets her to calm down and asks her what happened.

"Andy told me this morning that he doesn't know if he can be seen with me at school and that he's confused. If so ashamed then what the hell is point in being with him? Why did I even fall for him then?" She asks in between tears.

"Wow… Um… Gosh Allison. That's not cool. Um…has he…uh…um…tried to talk to you or you um…try to talk to him about it?" Brian asks

"Of course not! He's made it clear he's ashamed. I think I should just break up with him before it gets worse!" She says.

"If you think that's um… necessary. But…but I say that… that you should um… talk… maybe talk to him first. Cause you… you um… you obviously care about him." He replies.

Allison just scoffs and walks away from him shaking her head and baring her teeth.

Brian just looks confused and heads to the cafeteria. When he sees Bender and Claire sitting at one of the outside tables, he walks up to their table and says hi.

"Hey Bri! Sit down and join us." Bender says.

"Don't be shy Brian. It's ok. If you didn't want you sitting with us we'd tell you." Claire says with a smile.

Brian sits down and starts smiling. He and Bender share a few jokes before he sets his lunch bag on the table. He goes to reach into it and just like Saturday in detention, Bender slaps his hand before Brian can get his hand in the bag. Brian suddenly looks up at Bender confused.

"Brian, there's chicken wings on the table and you're going to try and eat that healthy crap your mom packs? Don't insult us." Claire says.

"Yea Big Bri, live on the wild side a little. Try some of these hot and mild wings man." Bender says.

They sit together and eat and talk and laugh. Brian tells them what's going on with Allison and Andy but despite how angry they are at Andy they agree to stay out of it unless the other two come to all of them. The bell rings and they all go to class. Bender decides what the hell and goes to class. Andy skips his last two classes and hides in the men's room trying to clear his head.

Allison ditches school and goes home. For the last two classes of the day Brian can't stop thinking about what Allison told him. Claire is still thinking about what Bender told her and is thinking of ways to test him to see if he means it. Bender has been trying to decide if he wants to sell or flush what's left of his stash. He knows he doesn't really need it given he doesn't actually smoke it regularly.

The bell rings for the end of the day. Bender and Claire meet up and she decides to walk Bender to his house. Reluctantly he agrees but tells her it's a bad idea to come in. She's ok with that. On their walk they discuss Andy and Allison and decide to say out it all together so that they can focus on them. Brian starts walking home, eating the food that was in his lunch until he sees Allison. They exchange no words. He just walks with her and lets her vent about how she feels Andy is ashamed of them. As for Andy, he takes the long way home, trying to figure out how he can apologize to Allison and if they should even be together. Andy decides he's going to talk to Bender tomorrow. Brian gets home after walking with Allison and decides he's going off at Andy tomorrow. Allison decides tomorrow she'll talk to Claire and Bender. She makes a peanut butter, pixie stick and gummy bear sandwich and goes to her room and cries even more.


	3. First Tuesday Before School

_**Tuesday Before School And During Breaks**_

Allison is the first one at the school. After crying all night she grabbed Andy's championship patch and decided to walk to school. She tells herself repeatedly that she won't be in a top secret relationship. She's breaking it off. She also decided that instead of talking to Claire about her and Andy, she's just going to talk to Claire about what to do to become a happier person like she is. Once she arrives to the school her stomach begins to gurgle because she's all worked up and nervous. Before she knows it she's running to the nearest trash can and throws up. In between the first heave and the second heave, she feels someone pull her hair back and hears them talking calmly to her. "It's ok." "I gotcha." "It'll be over un a minute."

When she's done, that same person hands her a rag, some gum and a Sprite. When Allison looks over she sees Bender. He helps her to a bench and sits her down.  
"Holy shit! Are you alright?" He asks her.

"What are you doing here this early?" She asks back.

"I'm asking you the same question doll. I'm always here this early so that I aint home when the old man stumbles in." He replies chuckling.

"I know that Sporto comes in and works out Tuesday's before school. I'm waiting to see him so that I can break up with that asshole!" she replies.

Bender looks at her astonished with his eyes widened before asking "So soon already? You guys just got together. Not gonna try and make it work?"

Allison tells Bender what Andy said to her the day before and that it wasn't until lunch he wanted to try and apologize. Even though she didn't want to hear it he didn't try to call and wouldn't talk to her when she did call.

"Well hell. That's messed up that he thinks that about you and him. Other than that I'm sorry but I don't know what to tell you honestly other then maybe didn't take your cause wouldn't talk to him all day yesterday so he figured why talk to you then? But that's my opinion." He says

"I guess I'll try and talk to him today. But I'd really just rather end it." Allison replies.

"Hey, do what you feel is right. Don't let me influence you kid. It's up to you." Bender says to her with his hand on her shoulder. "Now come on, I'm gonna steal some coffee from the teachers' lounge. I'll steal some for you too."

They walk away to the teachers' lounge right as Brian shows up. Brian's mom is on his case about something. Everyone is shocked when he rolls his eyes and gets out of the car, slamming the door while she's in mid-sentence. His mom gets out the car and starts yelling at him and he just heads into the school. Brian goes and stands by the locker room. He's waiting for Andy while giving himself a pep talk to go through with his plan.

Claire arrives to school and looks around for Bender. She heads to the hallways when she doesn't see him. She bumps into Brian who is standing by the door to the locker room. She says his name a few times but he is ignoring her and pacing back and forth. She finally grabs his shoulder to his attention and he jumps.

"Do know where John is? He wasn't waiting for me where he usually does." She says.

"I don't care where he is Claire. I'm waiting for Andy!" He shouts.

"Why are you waiting for Andy?" She asks.

"Because I heard what he said to Allison and I'm telling him off! He's not treating my friend like that!" He answers.

Claire looks at him astonished. Before she says anything else, she sees Bender and Allison carrying two cups of coffee each. Claire looks angry for a moment.

"Hey babe! Me and Allison brought you coffee compliments of the teachers' lounge!" Bender says with a smile and hands her a cup.

"I ran into him next to the teachers' lounge and followed him in. I swear. He didn't see me til I tapped him on the shoulder." Allison quickly lies.

"Oh. Why were you going in the teacher's lounge?" Claire asks

"I was going to steal their pens." Allison answers with a smile.

"Hey Big Bri! Coffee!" Bender announces to him.

"Shove it Bender! I'll see you later! I got something I need to do!" Brian shouts

"You got balls Bri. Take the damn coffee and we're gonna wait for ya so that we can walk to class." Bender says while shoving the coffee at Brian.

Brian chugs the coffee, drops the cup and goes back to pacing with an intense look on his face. Bender looks surprised and keeps watching. Allison starts nervously biting her nails. She knows what Brian is waiting for. Claire is nervous and tells Bender what is going on. Bender just smiles and watches in wait.

"I thought we were staying out of it John?" Claire says very annoyed.

"And we're not in their problem. Brian is and we're watching Big Bri become a man and we're backing our friend against a total, asshole!" Bender replies while Claire just rolls her eyes.

Andy is coming down the hallways with his jock friends. Brian stands tall with a mean look on his face. When they approach the locker room, Andy stops and looks away in shame from Allison, Bender and Claire. Bender just gets a serious look and folds his arms. Andy turns and is suddenly face to top of head with Brian. Andy looks a bit confused. The jocks just start making fun of Brian for trying to punk out Andy.

"What the hell is this?" Andy asks nervously chuckling.

"I heard what you said to Allison! I can't believe after everything on Saturday you the nerve to give her the cold shoulder! And you even give me the cold shoulder! You son of a bitch!" Brian screams at Andy!

"Brian… Could we please not do this here?" Andy pleads.

"Fuck you Andy! At least Claire had the courage to stand up to her friends and doesn't mind being seen with us! Us "nerdy freaks!" Allison actually cares about you and you treat it like a hobby! We're people and we have feelings asshole! You obviously don't care. You haven't bothered acknowledging any of us! Not even Claire! Why? I guess it's because your image is more important than those of us who actually gave a shit about you! I guess you just don't care that we liked you for you! Not the bullshit sports! If it's the end of you and Allison, have the decentsie to actually dump her! I guess I'm wasting my breath though. I hope you despise who you see in the mirror after this! God damn you Andy! God damn you!" Brian says and starts to walk away.

"Brian! You don't understand… I" Andy tries to say before being cut off

"I do understand! Allison understands! But she doesn't get why you went and did what you did after saying you wish you could be you! So go to your jock friends and leave us alone! Remember you ditched the people who actually cared!" Brian shouts and joins the group.

"Of course you don't understand! The freak and the geeks and the whore changed prom queen!" Andy's friend and captain of the wrestling team say's before the group starts to walk away.

Brian turns around and kicks him in the balls then walks off with the other three.  
"I got your back Allison." Brian says and the other two agree they do to. "You don't need him Allison." Claire says.

"Where'd that come from Brian? That was amazing. I am so grateful!" Allison says to him then hugs him and shockingly gives him a kiss on the cheek.  
Brian blushes and wraps his jacket around his front before Bender wraps an arm around him. They head to class. Andy stands silent and walks away. Too much is going through his head. He hides at the football field and sits on the bleachers. He decides again the hell with class and that sorting out his thoughts is more important.


	4. Tuesday Lunch and After School

Andy sits under the bleachers trying to make sense of his feelings. He can't believe that his friends just hung back and let Brian go off at him. He can't believe that the most of the wrestling team are actually afraid of John Bender. He can't believe what he's done to Allison and the other people who thought he was their friend. He realizes that, he can't give up being popular to be the person he was hoping he could be and that Allison is not as important as being a top dog. He just stands quiet but doesn't even shed a tear. He looks at the empty spot on his jacket and says "Damn It!" before he punches the bleachers and walks away.

As he walks away he smells the familiar smell of marijuana and hears a familiar voice, "Well Clark, busted again!"

Andy drops his head down and whispers, "Shit!" as he turns around and sees Principal Vernon.

"What the hell is this shit Clark? One day with John Bender and you're acting like him? You're lucky that this Saturday is state championship! You'll still compete. I'll see to that! However, you will be spending Saturday morning with your friend Bender in detention for this stunt! It's all good because the meet is here at the school! So, you'll have the rest of the day to practice! I'll talk to Coach Nelson and set it up! Now let's go!" Vernon shouts and grabs Andy by the collar of his jacket and drags him to his office.

Andy is now scared about Saturday. He knows that the last time they tangoed; it was a cheap shot on Bender that got him to the ground. Andy knows had Bender been looking at him, Bender would have knocked him out.

After dealing with all the stuff pertaining to detention, Vernon sends Andy home for the rest of the day and bans him from the campus for the day. What he doesn't know is Bender saw him get caught by Vernon and told Allison.

As lunch begins Andy is leaving the administration office and sees Allison standing next to the door. When he looks at her he quickly looks down and away. Allison slams the patch from the jacket into his chest, with tears rolling down her face. She starts to run away. Andy looks up and says, "Ally?" She stops, turns around and replies with, "Drop fucking dead Sporto!" And she continues running away.

Vernon steps out into the hallway having witnessed everything and says under his breath,  
"God damn punk kids! If I could I'd drown every last one you! Dirty punks hanging out with Scumbag Bender! A venereal disease! Every one of you!"

Meanwhile Bender makes his way to the parking lot. Claire is waiting for him. She got to borrow her dad's car for the day. They decided earlier that day to go off campus. When Bender gets to the car he sees Allison and then rolls his eyes. He was hoping to have alone time for once this week until he sees that she's crying.

"What's up with Ally girl?" He asks trying to be polite.

"She just broke up with Andy!" Claire says

"Oh damn. I'm sorry! For real I am. For what it's worth, Satan… I mean, Vernon, caught the dumb ass skipping class. I can straighten him out on Saturday if you want." He replies.

"That's a nice sentiment John but don't. He's not worth it." Allison replies

"I'm sorry babe but I'm going to have lunch with her today so that we can talk. I'm sorry." Claire says.

"It's all good darling. Do whatcha gotta do." He says.

Allison throws Andy's patch on the ground and gets in the car. Bender walks off to go find Brian. On his way he stops when he hears that jocks talking. He smiles when he hears the conversation.

"Did you see that nerd go off on Clark?" Jock 1 asks

"Yea. I was there. It was funny as Hell!" Jock 2 replies.

"I heard you guys just stood there! Was it because Bender was there?" Jock 1 asks

"No! It's because Clark thinks he's hot shit! Bout time he gets put in line! By getting punked!" Jock 2 replies.

They both shout, "Bout Time!" and high five.

Bender finds Brian and takes his sandwich. They watch Andy being escorted off campus by the security. Not much is said. Bender hits Brian on the shoulder and signals to follow him. Brian questioningly follows to the other end of the football field. He's unsure what's going on until Bender pulls out a joint. Brian reluctantly but then excitedly says yes.

The bell rings to go back to class. Bender as usual waits by the end of the football field until the end of school. His day is too perfect to go be bored in class. He's trying to figure out how he's going to mess with Andy on Saturday. If Vernon doesn't lock him back in the closet.

School ends for the day and Bender walks up to Claire and Allison.  
"How was your lunch?" He asks with a smile.

"I owe you one John. I really needed someone to talk and vent to. I'll make up the lost time to you." Allison says.

"No! No! No! She's your friend and you needed her. It's all good." He tries to politely reply.

He finds out that Claire and Allison are paired together on a project for a class due at the end of the week. Brian is still grounded and can't hang out. Bender decides to do something spontaneous that will take him the rest of the week to do. Everything is quiet.

As for Andy, he's grounded and can only go to practice, the gym and home. His mind isn't there though. He is afraid for his life. Because he knows that Saturday it's him and John! He prays someone else will be there. Whoever isn't Allison.

_**OK so since it'll take forever to go day by day, I will be jumping ahead here and there or else this story will never end and we all know that it's boring when a story goes too long. Right? So I hope you'll be ready to find out what happens on Saturday!**_


End file.
